Need Your Touch
by MJ Huwaine
Summary: When Howl begins to act strangely, Sophie begins to wonder if what he told her was true. When she goes to ask him what's wrong and ends up finding that it wasn't something wrong...sequel to "All I Need to Hear" HowlxSophie lemon alert


Sophie sat in her window seat like she had before she and Howl shared their last kiss, before he told her she was his love and always would be. But now things seemed to be worse…

Howl spent most of his days doing things that seemed to be meant for avoiding her at all costs. She figured maybe he was doing something important, but he never sat down to have a decent meal with them, didn't say hi or talk to anybody, even his apprentice Markle. Calcifer didn't mind much that he was quiet, considering the only time he would talk to him, he was only asking him favors like heating up the bath water or warming up the house…or possibly moving the entire house seventy miles to the northeastern coast on nowhere…

Sophie was worried that maybe in telling each other their feelings, he felt like something would happen like asking him to marry her or something uncalled for on his terms…Howl was the man that wanted nothing more than to be free, after having been tried to be murdered by the Queen of almost every country he's visited or by some random person who was still living in the medieval ages.

_Maybe he's just not feeling well…? _She thought to herself as a reassurance. _When he had a fever a few months ago, he didn't say anything to anyone until I forced him to take medication to keep the sickness from spreading about the house…_the thought of a sick wizard brought a small smile to her lips, a small giggle rolling off her chest.

"Come to think of it, Howl's done many irresponsible things lately…" she laughed some more. "I guess I should go check on him…" she murmured as she hopped down from the window.

Howls door was still covered with the same amount of random trinkets as it was the last time she had seen it when that witch of the waste had placed a curse on her. She knocked softly, trying to gain his attention instead of just randomly bursting in the door and accusing him of something. She didn't hear anything behind the plank of wood and knocked again.

Before her hand could even touch the coolness of the heavy oak board, the door swung open without an operator, startling her a bit, before she remembered that she shared a place with a wizard. "Howl…?" she murmured into the increasing darkness that was his room. She walked in, wandering by her sense of feeling in her hands and feet.

A gust of cold wind burst throughout the room, and something about it made her stumble. But she didn't hit the floor. Something warm embraced her as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. She looked up to find someone glimmering blue eyes staring down at her. Something feathery light picked her up, setting her down on her feet. That same feathery feeling brushed against her cheek. "Sophie…" a voice murmured.

She wasn't on the ground any more. Something was pulling her forward in the midst of the air. It pulled her toward a candle light, letting her down by Howl's bedside, where she could see the old form she had forgotten Howl could even access. His wings closed around her, hugging her to him. "Sophie…" he murmured her name repeatedly, like she was a lifeline of his…the only thing he had left.

"Howl…" Sophie started, "are you okay…?" his forehead pressed against hers, her name being murmured against her ear. The feathers slowly were disappearing as he called to her against her starlight hair. She was about to ask him again, but his lips pressed against hers in a desperate attempt to gain his sanity back through the real world.

Whatever feathers that were left on his body vanished in a burst of brilliant light the lasted only seconds before Sophie's eyes. Howl finally broke off, allowing her to breathe. He backed away and sat down on the edge of his bed, his hands sitting between his knees, his head drooping.

Sophie stepped closer slowly, standing between his legs, her hands touching either side of his face, her lips pressing against his forehead as his hands wrapped around her waist as he lifted his head to once again lock the both of them in a kiss, but one with more passion.

She moaned slightly as his hand slid against her upper thigh, his tongue sliding against her lower lip, silently begging for entrance. Closing her eyes, she granted him his wish, allowing his tongue to rub against hers, letting her own mimic his gestures. Howl pulled her closer so she was sitting on his lap, earning a gasp as his need pressed against her inner thigh.

Howl's hand slid up against her body, catching her breast in one of his hands, his lips traveling downwards against her throat, sucking on her pulse point. Any trace of coherent thought escaped Sophie's mind as Howl rid her of her blue dress slowly, showing off her undergarments. She let out a small moan as his tongue slid over her collar bone, taking a journey to the valley between her milky breasts. "Howl…ah!" she silently cooed as his teeth caught one of her nipples beneath her lacy navy bra.

Her dress made a rustling noise as it hit the floor, Howl's hands working away the garments that denied him access to her body, leaving no place untouched to the best of his abilities. Her bra joined the pile that was accumulating on the floor, his hands cupping her breast as his mouth lavished the other. Sophie's back arched under his touch, his hands traveling lower to her unseen pearls that remained pristine for so many years.

His fingers slid into her dripping entrance, his thumb pressing against her pearl of pleasure, earning a gasp from his lover. "Sophie…you're so beautiful…" Howl muttered against her creamy skin, nibbling on the nape of her neck.

He withdrew his fingers from her, licking them clean, causing Sophie to blush. She felt something press hard against her pelvis, Howl's nose rubbing underneath her chin. "Do you feel that Sophie…?" he murmured. "That's how much I want you…?" He bit her neck teasingly.

She was laying on the bed when his shirt was finally removed, allowing her to get a better glimpse of his lean chest with muscles rippling under skin strung taut over each ridge giving him a god-like look.

She was ready for him, and he knew it by the way she looked at him when he crawled over her, by the way she seductively pressed her hips against his, earning a hearty groan. He got the idea and allowed her to take off his pants, exposing the obvious arousal underneath his own undergarments.

With that removed as well, she stared slightly at his member. She looked away in embarrassment, but blushed when Howl took her hand in his, pressing it against his throbbing shaft. He closed her fingers around himself, enjoying her cool hangs against his heat.

Sophie wasn't exactly sure what to do, but shyly stroked him as he had with her womanhood. Howl groaned against her ear, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear, pushing away her hand. "Sophie…" he muttered against her skin. "Are you sure you want this?"

His answer was a chaste kiss to his lips, with a slight nod of the head that told him she wanted it. He positioned himself at her entrance and pressed forward cautiously as not to hurt her. Sophie cringed slightly as he filled her, a twinge of pain snapping within her. "Ah…H-howl…" she whimpered softly as he broke through her maidenhead in one clean thrust.

He didn't move as he allowed her to get used to the pain. It wasn't long before she shifted underneath him, causing Howl to groan as her tight entrance moved around him, causing him to thrust within her, earning a moan in return.

Howl repeated the motion again, eliciting a small gasp. He set a pace that both of them could enjoy.

Her walls tightened around his member, and he knew she was close to her climax, realizing he was also close to his own edge as well. He pressed himself further within her, hitting that special spot that caused her to see stars.

Sophie called out his name as her climax hit her hard enough to push him over the edge, spilling his seed within her. He fell atop of her, his hair scattered across her chest, murmuring 'I love you' against her skin as her fingers brushed through his twilight colored hair. "I love you too, Howl…" and with their vows said, they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
